


Primo Halloween insieme

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jellal ed Erza passano il loro primo Halloween insieme.Questa fanfiction partecipa all’iniziativa HalloWeek 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: "Dammi quella zucca e nessuno si farà male!".





	1. Chapter 1

Primo Halloween insieme

Jellal sospirò affranto guardando la zucca per terra, la parte dove era caduta era completamente spaccata e pezzi erano sparpagliati sul pavimento. Si era venuta a creare una macchia lì dove il succo si era allargato.

L’uomo si passò la mano tra i capelli blu e si lasciò cadere pesantemente seduto su una sedia, il suo petto muscoloso si alzava e abbassava.

“Avevo praticamente finito. Non fossi andato ad aprire, non sarebbe successo”. Scosse il capo sconsolato. “Credevo di averla sistemata bene, ma non è così. Sono stato sconfitto dalla forza di gravità” borbottò.

Erza lo raggiunse, mettendoglisi alle spalle, ed iniziò a massaggiargli le spalle.

“Non rimanerci così male. Sicuro che non si possa recuperare in qualche modo?” domandò.

Jellal scosse tetramente il capo, mentre lei gli posava un bacio lì dove c’erano i segni sul suo viso.

“Più che sicuro. Se avessi voluto usare la magia, l’avrei fatta in pochi minuti interamente con quella. Volevo fare qualcosa con le mie mani per questo Halloween. Questa è la prima volta che festeggiamo, finalmente insieme, da persone libere” sussurrò roco.

Erza lo accarezzò delicatamente. “Non deve essere tutto perfetto per poter festeggiare appieno questi momenti. A me basta che tu ci sia”.

Jellal le fece un sorriso stanco, giocherellando con una ciocca dei suoi capelli rossi. “So che sembra una sciocchezza, ma…”. Iniziò a dire.

Erza arrossì, vedendo che lui la fissava. “No, affatto. Ci hai lavorato per ore”. Gli accarezzò la spalla. “… Ed ora tutto quel lavoro è andato perduto”.

Jellal si alzò dalla sedia.

“Ci riproverò l’anno prossimo”. Guardò i resti sul pavimento e corrugò la fronte. “Ora mi conviene pulire”.

“Ti aiuto” disse Erza.

Jellal si grattò la spalla. “O forse mi conviene comprarne una di plastica già fatta come tutti gli altri”.

< Forse in fondo al cuore ho paura a farla con la mia magia. Temo che invece di scacciare gli spiriti maligni possa attrarli.

Ho sbagliato così tanto nella mia vita e non voglio più commettere errori. Per lei, soprattutto, voglio essere migliore > pensò.

Erza lo guardò recuperare scopa e paletta, lei prese una busta di plastica. Cambiò il suo vestito, facendo sparire la tuta blu aderente che indossava. Le comparvero dei guanti in lattice, un vestito a quadretti e un grembiule rosa.

“Sai, persino quando si tratta dello sporco, ti prepari come se fosse una battaglia” disse Jellal, spazzando.

Erza piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rosso fuoco.

“Qualcosa mi dice che dovremo lavare la scopa, alla fine di tutto” rifletté. Prese la zucca rotta e la mise da parte. “Ti dispiace se poi ci provo io ad aggiustarla? In fondo non ci tengo a farlo senza magia” disse.

“Ah no, mia regina delle fate” rispose Jellal, facendole l’occhiolino. “Quella zucca non merita una seconda possibilità”.

Erza gli sorrise.

< Ci vuole poco perché la tristezza prenda il suo cuore. Lui mi ha insegnato ad essere una persona vera. Mi ha dato un nome ed uno scopo tanto tempo fa. Se non fosse stato per lui non sarei mai stata felice.

Ora devo ricambiare il favore > pensò.

“Oh sì, invece. Diventerà bellissima” disse. Gli mostrò la punta della lingua.

“Ah sì?” disse Jellal. Scosse il capo. "Dammi quella zucca e nessuno si farà male!" finse la voce grossa.

“Vieni a prenderla” lo sfidò Erza, correndo via. Jellal la seguì, lei si nascose dall’altra parte del tavolo, si rincorsero.

Jellal l’afferrò da dietro e la sollevò, Erza scoppiò a ridere, fingendo di scalciare, mentre lui le posava un bacio sul collo. Erza saltò, liberandosi, atterrando in piedi e lui riuscì a sfilarle la busta dalle mani. “Presa!” gridò, raggiante.

Erza gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, ridacchiando.


	2. Fantasmina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza sa sempre come sedurre Gerard.   
Questa fanfiction partecipa all’iniziativa HalloWeek 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.   
Prompt: A si traveste da fantasma. B sfila il lenzuolo ad A e scopre che sotto è nudo/a!

Fantasmina

Gerard ticchettò con le dita sulla guancia e inarcò un sopracciglio blu.

“Un lenzuolo? Sul serio? Pensavo avessi più inventiva” disse.

Erza gli camminava intorno, a piedi nudi, il lenzuolo candido la ricopriva totalmente. La donna vi aveva fatto delle fessure per il naso, per la bocca e per gli occhi.

“Me lo potevo aspettare da Natsu, o da un altro dei ‘mocciosi’ di cui ti prendi cura, ma non da te”. Proseguì Gerard, ridacchiando.

< Amo quando fa la bambina > pensò.

“ _ Bu _ !” gridò lei, saltandogli davanti.

Gerard scoppiò a ridere. “Dai, toglitelo. O durante questo Halloween non spaventerai nessuno” disse. Afferrò il lenzuolo e lo strattonò, sfilandolo dalla fidanzata con un gesto secco.

Erza era completamente ignuda, i capelli scarlatti risaltavano sulla sua pelle rosea. Teneva le gambe socchiuse, per nascondere l’intimità, mentre i seni sodi erano perfettamente visibili, intorno ai capezzoli ben definitivi vi erano delle corone di carne più chiara.

Gerard avvampò vistosamente, perse la presa sul lenzuolo, mentre deglutiva rumorosamente.

“Sorpresa” soffiò Erza. Gli passò l’indice sul petto. “Mi sa che qualcuno l’ho già spaventato durante questo Halloween”. Scherzò. Gli appoggiò la guancia contro il petto, strusciandosi.

Gerard s’irrigidì, alzando e abbassando le braccia. “Bi-bisogna dire… che è stato… inatteso”.

“Ho pensato che possiamo anche arrivare un po’ più tardi alla festa della Gilda. So che è da irresponsabili, ma volevo passare un po’ di tempo con te, prima.

Poi durante la notte sarò impegnata a placare risse e sperare non vengano invocati demoni oscuri” disse Erza.

Gerard le mise le mani sulle spalle e si piegò in avanti.

“Per cinque minuti se la caveranno anche senza di te” sussurrò. Le posò un bacio nell’incavo del collo, sfiorandole i fianchi con le mani.

“No, non credo” ammise Erza. Si mordicchiò il labbro pieno, arrossandoselo.

Gerard le strinse più forte i fianchi, traendola a sé, iniziando a baciarla con passione. “Adesso sono io che non potrei sopravvivere se mi lasciassi. Ho bisogno della mia seducente ‘fantasmina’” disse roco.

Erza ricambiò ai suoi baci, si lasciò travolgere dal desiderio di Gerard. La lingua di lui premeva impellente contro la sua bocca, la penetrava, le accarezzava la sua.

Le loro salive si mischiarono, il fiato di entrambi erano rapido.

Gerard si sfilò le scarpe. < Siamo solo noi in casa, non se ne accorgerà nessuno > pensò.

Erza gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo, traendolo a sé. Respiravano a fatica, i volti in fiamme.

Aiutò Gerard a spogliarsi, i gesti di lui frettolosi e impacciati, quelli di lei secchi e rapidi.

I vestiti vennero abbandonati per terra, il corpo muscoloso di Gerard era in tensione. 

Erza si aggrappò nuovamente al suo collo con le braccia, Gerard la issò per le cosce, premendo contro la pelle di lei con le dita, Erza gli strinse le gambe intorno ai fianchi.

Gerard sentì la sua eccitazione crescere, il sudore iniziò a solcare le sue spalle massicce, i capelli blu gli aderivano al viso, una ciocca coprì anche il simbolo sul suo viso.

Erza gettò indietro la testa, con un gemito prolungato, mentre lui iniziava a prepararla.

< Lui è sempre la mia eccezione e la mia follia > pensò. 


End file.
